Talk:Reindeer
Performers CLamanatha switched Bob Payne and Frank Oz's names in the credits, with the edit summary "Prancer sounds more like Oz." Was there a source for the voices? -- Danny (talk) 02:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Dean added a claim way back that Payne was Prancer, and fiddled with things on and off. The performers for the sketch are fully sourced from Henson.com: Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Jerry Juhl, Jerry Nelson (who was taken out by Dean), and Bob Payne. Specific attributions were done by ear, however. As seen way below, I tried to get Dean to discuss the matter, but he never responded. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:14, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::So should we take those out? I don't think we have a good enough ear for Juhl and Payne to really be sure. -- Danny (talk) 03:27, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think Juhl is a question, since his lines are pretty clearly his voice in comparison to Taminella and other voices which we *know* were him (like Muppets on Puppets) but I think it *does* require someone rewatching the skit, rather than relying on 2006 edits, some of which were the result of frequent swapping between Dean and Tony (who is better on voice stuff, but still). So I think we should leave this open long enough for someone to dig up either the video release or see if a YouTube clip is there, *but* also that if we can't agree on who it is and if it's a matter of "guess who the squeaky voice/one-word might have been," we're better off including just the names. We've mostly broken the habit now, but in 2006, there was a "we *have* to identify everybody, even if we're randomly guessing" feel. Also, I'm pretty sure they take a bow with the puppets at the end, so if we can pause and screengrab that, it's definitely a bigger help. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::The bow with the puppets only show Jim Henson and a performer I (and I think other fans) can't identify. --Minor muppetz 03:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::That other guy was John Lovelady (minus his beard). -- MuppetDude 15:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Edits Audio from the version from the Perry Como Show version was included in one of The MuppetCast christmas episodes, and I've noticed that it was longer then the version from The Ed Sullivan Show. One major difference between the two was that the original version had several puns based on christmas song lyrics, while this only occurs once or twice in the Ed Sullivan Show version. However, I'm mostly basing this on what's shown in Muppets Magic from the Ed Sullivan Show (though I did see the sketch on TV ten years ago, but I can't remember if there are any differences or if they were edited the same way). Does anybody know if most of the music puns were cut from the Muppets Magic release, or if that version originally didn't have so many song puns? --Minor muppetz 16:28, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :Since the audio was taken from a different program, I see no reason to assume the video release of the Ed Sullivan version was edited. As we know, repeated sketches weren't always performed the same way twice, and there were such issues as time considerations and so on. The only way to know with absolute certainty is to compare original broadcast versions of both shows, and that's not really practical right now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:46, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::I guess that's reasonable. I can't remember what songs were used in the other program, but I recall there being several instances where, whenever Dasher or another reindeer said something that was either also a line from a christmas song or simialr to a line from a christmas song, the other reindeer would start singing another verse. And I'm not sure whetehr all/ most of thsoe songs are in the public domain. --Minor muppetz 19:37, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Reindeer Performers? Thanks, Dean. I did think the high pitched reindeer sounded a bit like Jim, but I also wondered if it was possible for him to operate both, given how they were spaced, and the Feature Creature listed Nelson as being involved (though possibly only in the Como version). That's why I only identified the three voices I was sure of (must have transposed Oz's character name). Is it possible the dialogue was pre-recorderd? (though it seemed more like it was performed live). Aleal 02:38, 30 January 2006 (UTC)